The Connection
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Side story to What The Future Holds. Mallory and Mikaela Banes need a way to connect over a long distance. What started as a blog is turning into an epidemic
1. Reconciled?

Author's Note: This story is a side story to _What The Future Holds_ and will, for the most part, follow alongside that one. I own nothing but Mallory

* * *

><p>Mikaela glanced at her computer screen in utter confusion. She had just spoken to Mallory on the phone last night. What could be so important that her twin would email her just an hour after their phone call knowing full well the Mikaela might not get it for two days. With a sigh she clicked on the message to open it up.<p>

_To: _Mikaela Banes (mikaela_banesatyahoodotcom)

_From:_ Mallory Banes (mallory_nicoleatyahoodotcom)

_Subject:_ The Connection

www(dot)theconnection_blog(dot)com

Username: AutobotKaela

Password:mandmsbetterhalf

Check it out please. Love, Mal

Mikaela shrugged and brought up the link. She was directed to a log in box which she filled out with her provided info and came up with a blog. The heading showed that the post was from last night.

**Reconciled?**

So I finally told her the truth last night. Don't know if she believed me but I created her a profile for this anyway and emailed her. HiddenStrength has assured me that everything will be fine but I'm not so sure. Hope she comes on 'cause it's getting boring with just two on.

**HiddenStrength:** It'll be fine. She still loves you; I know it

**BadGirl:** Thanks HS. Hope you're right.

**AutobotKaela:** Of course he's right. LYLAS BadGirl. Wish I had listened sooner.

**BadGirl:** Thanks for the forgiveness Kaela

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Told you so!

**AutobotKaela:** Who...

**BadGirl:** No idea. Wait... You hacked by blog you rotten slagger!

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Of course. It's in my nature. Read the name BadGirl.

**BadGirl:** Wait till I get out there! I'm gonna pound you!

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Bring it!


	2. Homeschooled

Author's Note: This takes place at the beginning of Chapter Eleven. Thanks to _I am Blueberry_, _hidansgirl1234_, and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter. Since I forgot to put this at the beginning of the first chapter here are the user names and characters; **AutobotKaela**-Mikaela, **HiddenStrength**- Sam, **BadGirl**- Mallory, and **DarkSideOfTheLaw**- Barricade

* * *

><p>The next day Mikaela's phone beeped at lunch at the same time as Sam's signaling there was a new post on The Connection. Both hurriedly logged in to see it.<p>

**Homeschooled**

So being homeschooled out here isn't so bad. There's a couple large Hispanic families that live on either side of the house, in the distance at the edge of the enormous property, and they've been teaching me how to play street soccer in the dirt road this summer. I'm getting good...at least according to them. Miss home and school though...

**AutobotKaela:** Miss you too BadGirl. Glad you're making some friends though! You had too few here

**HiddenStrength:** Ditto. That's what I was going to say but my better half beat me to it.

**AutobotKaela:** Better half? Aww, you're so sweet!

**BadGirl:** Thanks guys. Miss you!

**AutobotKaela:** So where's DarkSide?

**BadGirl:** Recharging hopefully. He has his own internet access and he keeps hacking mine to comment. It's slowing my computer down.

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Deal with it angel

That was when the lunch bell rang and both Mikaela and Sam had to put away their phones and head to class. In every other class that day Mikaela thought about Mallory and the blog. Her twin sounded lonely and the blog felt lonely without more people on it. Maybe she could convince her twin to allow some of the Autobots and Will and Sarah Lennox, or at least Sarah, on The Connection. As soon as school was out she told her idea to Sam who thought it was a good idea. As soon as they slipped into Bumblebee she pulled up her email on her phone and emailed Mallory.

_To:_ Mallory Banes (mallory_)

_From:_ Mikaela Banes (mikaela_)

_Subject:_ More people?

I thought that you might want to add a few more people to The Connection that have heard the full story and aren't even angry at you. Bumblebee, Sarah Lennox, Jazz, and Optimus mainly. I can text you their emails if you want to give it a try. Love, 'Kaela

Moments later Mallory emailed back telling Mikaela that even though her twin had new friends Mallory was still lonely and eager to grow the blog

_To:_ Mikaela Banes (mikaela_)

_From:_ Mallory Banes (mallory_)

_Subject:_ RE:More people?

YES! Please do and soon!

Mikaela grinned and showed the message to Sam who laughed. "I guess she really was lonely," Sam said and Mikaela nodded.


	3. Sprained Ankle and a Tentative Welcome

Author's Note: This goes along with the main part of chapter eleven. The new characters are as follows; **DenMother**- Sarah Lennox, **CamaroScout**- Bumblebee, **JazzySide**- Jazz, and **FearlessLeader**- Optimus Prime

* * *

><p>The next morning, a Saturday, Mikaela had to laugh at Mallory's post title.<p>

**Sprained Ankle and a Tentative Welcome**

So I was playing soccer yesterday afternoon and Jasmine, one of the girls teaching me, and I collided. She has a lump on her forehead and I have a sprained ankle so no more soccer for a week for everyone. Aunt A was completely freaked out when Carla helped me limp into the house with an already swollen ankle. It was actually kind of funny.

Also welcome to any newcomers if you actually got my email and accepted the invite. I'll warn you I was reading our last two posts and they eventually degrade into the loony bin. ;D

**HiddenStrength:** It's not my fault they degrade!

**BadGirl:** No it isn't...It's DarkSide's

**AutobotKaela:** Don't you have any control over him?

**DenMother:** Kaela honey, I don't have much control over my husband so I really doubt BadGirl has any control over her bond mate.

**BadGirl:** No kidding! Thanks DenMother!

**DenMother:** Any time BadGirl

**CamaroScout:** So how is the trouble maker anyway?

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Bored. The Midwest is boring

**BadGirl:** But safe from a certain scheming screamer we all know and hate...

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** True

**JazzySide:** So that's where you were hidin' durin' Egypt

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** I was not hiding

**JazzySide:** Keep tellin' yourself that

**FearlessLeader: **Now Jazz, DarkSide, no killing each other.

**BadGirl:** Explain how exactly they're going to kill each other

**CamaroScout:** Seconded. There's miles of land and an ocean between them.

**AutobotKaela:** If they really wanted to kill each other I doubt that would stop them.

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Very true

**BadGirl:** This forum is now closed for digressing too much... as usual


	4. Burglars Have Nothing on the Dark Side

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ and _Noella50881_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Mallory.

* * *

><p>Mikaela's phone woke her at four in the morning on Monday with its beep that signaled a new post on The Connection. She groaned when she glanced at the time but obediently booted up the computer and logged in. What she saw shocked her wide awake.<p>

**Burglars Have Nothing on the Dark Side**

So the breaking news tonight/this morning/whatever you want to call it is that we had an attempted burglary at Aunt A's house. What they didn't expect was the (and I quote) "crazy possessed police car in the barn". DarkSide looks very pleased with himself. The traumatized burglars are in jail and Aunt A is at the station talking to the police so that leaves me in the barn with my computer posting this and leaning against a very satisfied someone.

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Dang right I'm satisfied! Their expressions were great!

**JazzySide:** Wish I would have been there to see it... Sounds like fun!

**BadGirl:** They were babbling when the real cops came to take 'em away

**AutobotKaela:** Go DarkSide! Nice work

**BadGirl:** Oooh... we've corrupted her!

**AutobotKaela:** Right... I'll get back to you on this one

**HiddenStrength:** I was upset at you for waking me up this early...until I read the post. That made it worth it!

**AutobotKaela:** You actually heard your phone and woke up?

**CamaroScout:** ROFL

**BadGirl:** How does that even work?

**CamaroScout:** *shrugs*

**BadGirl:** Never mind

**DenMother:** Decided to check this before I finally went to bed (baby's been teething). You had a much more interesting night than I did

**BadGirl:** Almost wish it wasn't so interesting. DarkSide is hovering.

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** I could be hacking your computer

**BadGirl:** Ok,ok,ok! Go back to hovering and leave my computer alone!

**JazzySide:** I think he's got you whipped.

**BadGirl:** Grrr...just wait till I see you next

**AutobotKaela:** Uh-oh. Run Jazz, run!

**DenMother:** So where's our fearless leader on all this?

**JazzySide:** On patrol I think

**FearlessLeader:** No. That would be a certain trigger happy mech we all know and love. I'm just watching you all digress again and waiting for BadGirl to get frustrated and close the thread.

**BadGirl:** Too wired for that right now. I'll crash soon but not yet...

**JazzySide:** So how does a relationship between you and DarkSide work anyway?

**BadGirl:** VIOLATION!

**JazzySide:** What?

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** ROFL. She actually yelled that out loud!

**BadGirl:** Dang right I did! Thread closed!


	5. VIOLATION

**VIOLATION**

One very important rule to establish right now. There will be absolutely no mention/criticism/teasing about mine or AutobotKaela's relationships unless us or our significant others bring it up. First violation will result in a warning. Second in being banned for 1 day. Third for a week and fourth from 1 month to permanently. Understood all?

**JazzySide:** Understood Miss Snippy

**BadGirl:** Jazz!

**JazzySide:** Got it

**AutobotKaela:** Thank you for including me in that statement!

**BadGirl:** You're welcome!

**AutobotKaela:** Now to keep our significant others from saying stupid things...

**BadGirl:** hmm

**HiddenStrength:** I solemnly swear not to type anything on purpose that violates this rule or sets us up for ridicule 'Kaela

**AutobotKaela:** Aww...Thanks HS!

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** No such promise from me BadGirl

**BadGirl:** Barricade!

**FearlessLeader:** DELETE!

**BadGirl:** *yelps* Ok! OK! Deleting…

**BadGirl:** There, better?

**FearlessLeader:** Yes. Thank you BadGirl

**BadGirl:** Thread closed. I'm going to sleep


	6. Suckers!

Mallory blinked when she logged into the blog Monday afternoon to see a new post she hadn't made. Then she groaned.

**Suckers!**

Just so you all know I hacked this blog in about sixty seconds. Y'alls stuck with me suckers!

**BadGirl:** Someone tell me who did this so I can fill their aft full of lead (or at least have DarkSide do it)

**JazzySide:** I'll give you two hints; carries knives and is slagging crazy

**Silverpsycho:** Hey!

**BadGirl:** You'd better behave Silver or DarkSide and I will firewall your aft from here to China!

**DarkSide:** Heck yeah we will!

**FearlessLeader:** I can always cut off his internet access

**CamaroScout:** Do it, Do it, Do it!

**FearlessLeader:** It's up to BadGirl to decide

**Silverpsycho:** I don't get a say?

**AutobotKaela:** Heck no!

**HiddenStrength:** That's what you get for hacking!

**Silverpsycho:** Please let me stay! PLEASE!

**BadGirl:** No need to shout. It won't change my mind!

**FearlessLeader:** You have a decision?

**BadGirl:** Yes. He can stay but first problem we have or first time he hacks someone else in he's gone. Understand that Silver?

**Silverpsycho:** Yes! Thank you

**BadGirl:** Thread closed. I need some headache medicine

* * *

><p>For those of you who have trouble guessing or for whom I haven't given you enough information <strong>Silverpsycho<strong> is Sideswipe


	7. Singing In The Rain

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (Yes I have actually) and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but Mallory.

* * *

><p>The next day's post didn't come until five in the afternoon. Mikaela wasn't surprised; Mallory had vocal lessons.<p>

**Singing In The Rain**

I just got back from an hour long vocal coaching session doing the female voice range version of Singing In The Rain. My ankle is throbbing from standing for an hour straight and I'm typing this on my phone in Aunt A's car but other than that I'm good. At least my voice didn't break. The ankle is also sort of my fault because I played an hour of Just Dance before vocal lessons. Missing Kaela because here I have no competition (Jasmine and Carla don't play it).

**CamaroScout:** You have to come here. Jazz found out he can keep with the rhythm and he needs some competition on Just Dance.

**AutobotKaela:** Oh please do!

**HiddenStrength:** Yeah. Kaela's the only one who can even come close to him

**JazzySide:** I can't help that I'm so slagging good.

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Looks like he has a slagging big ego too

**Silverpsycho:** You're telling me

**JazzySide:** Ignore them. But please come!

**BadGirl:** Is that an invitation?

**CamaroScout:** Yup!

**AutobotKaela:** Most definitely. School's out for summer break tomorrow and I miss you!

**BadGirl:** I don't know...I'm not sure I'd be welcome

**DenMother:** Sure you would honey!

**FearlessLeader:** Count that as a formal invitation

**BadGirl:** Invitation or order?

**FearlessLeader:** It can be an order if you like

**Silverpsycho:** PLEASE!

**AutobotKaela:** Ditto!

**BadGirl:** OK...I'll talk to Aunt A and see if she'll let me and my significant other drive down by ourselves for a week or two

**AutobotKaela:** I'll call her and bother her 'bout it. Besides if you come for two weeks we can celebrate our birthday together!

**DenMother:** Sorry to but in but my significant other would like in on this. He was going to ask you but he's been dealing with the troublesome twins and hasn't had time.

**BadGirl:** I'll send him a username and password via your email tonight DenMother

**FearlessLeader:** Also a certain medic would like in as well

**BadGirl:** Does he have an email or do I need to send his username and password via your email.

**FearlessLeader:** I'll email you his email address

**BadGirl:** K.


	8. Pinging or Poking

Author's Note: **AttitudeAdjustment**=Ratchet and **BulletProof**=Will Lennox

* * *

><p>It was midafternoon when Mikaela got the message that said there was a new post on The Connection. She hurried to check it; extremely grateful that her sister had made a blog that kept them all linked.<p>

**Pinging or Poking**

He calls it pinging. I call it mental poking. Whatever the case may be it's slagging annoying! He's making me twitch compulsively which in turn got me hit in the face with a soccer ball. Yes, Jasmine, Carla, Crystal, and I convinced everyone that we should be able to play soccer again. I was playing goalie because my ankle still throbs. He kept poking me and it makes me twitch. STOP IT!

**AttitudeAdjustment:** It's called pinging and it's supposed to be a way of getting your bond's attention.

**BadGirl:** It's still slagging annoying!

**JazzySide:**You can't just poke him back?

**BadGirl:** I don't know how!

**Silverpsycho:** Girl you got a problem

**BadGirl:** No kidding do I- Wait a minute

**BadGirl:** There. All taken care of

**DarkSideOfTheLaw: **That hurt!

**BadGirl:** Good!

**CamaroScout:** What'd you do?

**BadGirl:** Slapped him

**BulletProof:** Attitude much?

**BadGirl:** Definitely.

**BadGirl:** STOP IT!

**AutobotKaela:** DarkSide, if you do not stop bothering my twin I will take Jazz and Camaro and we'll go slag your aft for her. Understood?

**BadGirl:** Thanks Kaela!

**AutobotKaela:** No problem BadGirl

**JazzySide:** When ya come over here we'll teach ya how ta reverse the bond

**BadGirl:** Thanks!

**BadGirl:** DarkSide if you do that one more time I'm gonna take Aunt A's shotgun and slag you myself!

**BulletProof:** Do you even know how to use a gun?

**BadGirl:** Just take the safety off, point, and shoot. He's kind of a large target to miss

**Silverpsycho:** ROFL

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:**...

**JazzySide:** Looks like that works too

**BadGirl:** Well? Should I be getting the gun?

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Fine. I'll stop

**BadGirl:** Thank you

Mikaela logged off, still snickering. Mallory and Barricade would be perfectly happy if they didn't drive each other to murder first. There was a beep outside and she looked to see 'Bee parked in her driveway with Sam. "Coming," Mikaela called and then darted down the stairs, slipped on her sandals, grabbed her purse, and slipped outside to join her friend and boyfriend.


	9. Bad Girl Is Coming Back

Author's Note: Thanks to_ Riptide2_ (It's gonna be a close thing) and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Mallory

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Girl Is Coming Back<strong>

Oh yeah! I got permission from Aunt A for me and DarkSide to drive the two days from here to Tranquility! Kaela I'm coming to see you! Definitely flying high today! Can't wait to see some of you (or all. Just depends)! Bad girl is coming back so y'all better watch your backs!

**AutobotKaela:** Oh yeah! The M&M crew is gonna be back together!

**Silverpsycho:** Why is DarkSide coming too?

**BadGirl:** Because he gets bored and causes trouble when he's left alone. I want a house left when I get back!

**BulletProof:** DenMother and I hope to see you when you get here. Working on getting you clearance to go to the island right now

**DenMother:** Besides we need another babysitter. The ones here are teaching her bad language

**BulletProof:** It's not my fault they all cuss!

**DenMother:** *smack*

**FearlessLeader:** Hope to see you soon on better terms than last time BadGirl

**BadGirl:** You are warning them about DarkSide, right?

**AttitudeAdjustment:** It'll be all taken care of BadGirl

**Silverpsycho:** Does that mean I don't get to slag 'em?

**BadGirl:** Yes!

**CamaroScout:** Besides 'Cade isn't so bad

**FearlessLeader:** Delete

**CamaroScout:** Sorry Boss. Right...DarkSide isn't so bad

**Silverpsycho:** Says the one who slagged him

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** You have a problem psycho?

**Silverpsycho:** Yeah...your face!

**BadGirl:** Pathetic psycho!

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Definitely!

**JazzySide:** Can't wait ta see ya

**BulletProof:** We now have clearance to take you to the island

**BadGirl:** Sweet! G2G now so I'm at least somewhat awake tomorrow morning to get going. See y'all soon!

**HiddenStrength:** See ya soon BadGirl!

Mikaela shut off her computer and let out a whoop. Mallory was coming home for two weeks! It was the best news all summer. Plus if Trent tried to bother them Mikaela had a feeling Barricade would at least punch the jock.


	10. Going Crazy

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_ (No kidding!), _Riptide2_ (or just traumatized for life), and _I am Blu__eberry_ (Let's just say if he thinks he's gonna pick on Mal he's got another thing coming) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Mallory

* * *

><p><strong>Going Crazy<strong>

There's only so many times you can listen to the same song without going crazy. Or so I thought... Currently BadGirl has looped the same three songs for two hours. I'm going crazy and she hasn't even noticed. Been tempted to dump her on the side of the road but then I decided it would be more trouble than it was worth.

**JazzySide:** Suck it up DarkSide! I thought you was a tough guy

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** You try listening to the same three Sugarland songs for two hours straight

**BadGirl:** That's what you get for hacking my blog not once but twice now!

**AutobotKaela:** What songs BadGirl?

**BadGirl:** Something Better, It Happens, and Stuck Like Glue

**AutobotKaela:** LOL :D

**CamaroScout:** No mercy. She's your bond mate

**HiddenStrength:** Ditto

**BulletProof:** No help here

**DenMother:** Go BadGirl! Show 'em who's boss

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Don't encourage her!

**Silverpsycho:** Ah stop whinin' ya wimp!

**BadGirl:** Wait till I get my revenge on you...

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Do I get to help?

**BadGirl:** Maybe...Actually yes

**FearlessLeader:** No killing. Other than that have at it

**BadGirl:** Understood

**AttitudeAdjustment:** Psycho if they slag you good don't come to me. After all the pranks you've pulled you deserve what you get

**Silverpsycho:** I'm so slagged aren't I?

**JazzySide:** Was that a whimper I just heard man?

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Who's the wimp now?

**CamaroScout:** ROFL

**HiddenStrength:** Ditto

**AutobotKaela:** I wanna help too!

**BadGirl:** Oh definitely

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Ok. Break over BadGirl. Especially if you want to get there by tomorrow night

**BadGirl:** Fine. Later all


	11. Traumatized Hotel Workers

**Traumatized Hotel Workers**

I was woken up this morning by a car alarm and sirens going off in the parking lot. By the time I had gotten dressed, looked halfway presentable, had grabbed my bag, and had made it to the check out desk it had been fifteen minutes. The desk clerk was looking frazzled and traumatized by then. It took her two tries and another ten minutes to check me out. Then you know what she told me? "Have a nice day and don't ever come back." I went out the door and both the sirens and car alarm went off. I smacked the hood as I went around and l looped Gunpowder and Lead on the CD player until we stopped just now for lunch. I'm still sort of ticked. He has my cell number. Couldn't he have just called me and woke me up like a normal person instead of getting me banned from a hotel?

**HiddenStrength:** Camaro don't you dare try this!

**AutobotKaela:** It wouldn't wake him up anyway...

**CamaroScout:** No kidding!

**HiddenStrength:** Hey!

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** You were supposed to be up an hour ago!

**BadGirl:** Was not! I said six in the morning, not five! Six!

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Five!

**BulletProof:** Just give it up now DarkSide. You're not gonna win

**BadGirl:** Dang right he isn't!

**DenMother:** You tell him BadGirl!

**AttitudeAdjustment:** If I have to repair you when you get here DarkSide because of stuff like that I won't be very pleased.

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Since when are you pleased to see me?

**Silverpsycho:** He's got a point AA

**AttitudeAdjustment:** You're just trying to get out of revenge

**FearlessLeader:** For my sanity please don't do that when you get here

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** I do this once and look what I get!

**BadGirl:** Don't ever, ever, ever do it again

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Got it

**JazzySide:** You two have the oddest relationship ever

**BadGirl:** VIOLATION

**JazzySide:** Oops...

**BadGirl:** This is your one and only warning Jazz

**HiddenStrength:** What time are you gonna be here?

**BadGirl:** Around six thirtyish

**HiddenStrength:** Mom wants to know if you and Kaela want to come over for supper at seven

**BadGirl:** Love to! See you in a few hours then!

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Break over

**BadGirl:** Oh really?

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** If you don't get out here I'll start pinging you again

**BadGirl:** Fine...I'm coming


	12. Broke Down

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_, _MissShelz_, and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Mallory

* * *

><p>Mikaela jumped when both her and Sam's phones pinged at exactly six thirty which was when Mallory had said she and Barricade would be here. The post was not encouraging.<p>

**Broke Down**

Sort of. Our least favorite Screamer decided to attack and put DarkSide in stasis lock. I have no idea how to fix him or even get him moved. A little help would be appreciated. Anyone?

**AttitudeAdjustment:** Where exactly are you?

**BadGirl:** On 403 about ten minutes from Tranquility. Or rather sixty feet away from 403. Screamer wasn't exactly discreet

**FearlessLeader:** AA and I are coming to get you. Hang in there

**BadGirl:** Thanks

**JazzySide:** How are ya dealin'?

**BadGirl:** Not sure. Shaken up and my chest hurts...

**AutobotKaela:** Camaro, HS, and I can be there in ten minutes if you want. FL and AA will probably be there in about twenty minutes. New tech ya know.

**BadGirl:** Nah. I'm ok...I think

**DenMother:** Just stay calm BadGirl. He'll make it

**JazzySide:** Your bond mate's stronger than you think

**BadGirl:** Thanks guys

**JazzySide:** That's what friends are for

**DenMother:** I agree with Jazz

**CamaroScout:** FearlessLeader said to tell you that his ETA is five minutes

**BadGirl:** Got it. Thanks Cam!

**CamaroScout:** No problem BadGirl


	13. Update

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_, _I am Blueberry_, and _MissShelz_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Mallory

* * *

><p><strong>Update<strong>

So I asked Silverpsycho to hack this for me so I could post this BadGirl. You can't kill him for this one. Your bond is out of stasis and into normal recharge now. You can breathe easy; he'll be fine. Now get some rest and you can come see him in the morning-AttitudeAdjustment

**BadGirl:** Thanks AA

**Silverpsycho:** Am I forgiven for this one?

**BadGirl:** Yes

**CamaroScout:** Now you can stop pacing and go to sleep. If AA says he'll be fine he will be

**BulletProof:** DarkSide is one tough soldier

**DenMother:** Get some sleep now

**BadGirl:** Yes ma'am. Going to bed. Thanks to FearlessLeader and AttitudeAdjustment who came to get him and to everyone who dealt with my pacing and nerves

**FearlessLeader:** Any time BadGirl

**AutobotKaela:** Love you BadGirl

**BadGirl:** Love you too Kaela

**AttitudeAdjustment:** Get to bed!

**BadGirl:** Got it! Going, going!


	14. Awake and Alive

**Awake and Alive**

So evidentially DarkSide is awake and functioning because he has been texting me since ten this morning nonstop. It seems he doesn't trust CamaroScout with my safety or even AutobotKaela and HiddenStrength. Heading over to the island in fifteen minutes with my on continent friends.

**CamaroScout:** Hey! How come I'm not trusted with her safety?

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Because if our least favorite screamer showed up he'd slag your aft

**CamaroScout:** I beat you

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** And the screamer beat the trigger happy mech.

**JazzySide:** He's got a point Camaro

**FearlessLeader:** He does

**CamaroScout:** Are you doubting my abilities?

**AutobotKaela:** They're not doubting you... they just know the screamer

**AttitudeAdjustment:** Thank Primus you're coming soon. I'm about to offline your bond mate

**BadGirl:** Do that and I'll put a live round up your tailpipe

**Silverpsycho:** LOL. I want to see that

**BadGirl:** Just wait till you see what we have in store for you

**DenMother:** Be very afraid Psycho. Very afraid!

**AutobotKaela:** No kidding!

**HiddenStrength:** You're gonna get it...and good!

**BulletProof:** I want a recording of this

**BadGirl:** We'll try to get one for you

**FearlessLeader:** Remember, no killing

**BadGirl:** We got it. See you guys all soon!


	15. Music, Birthdays, and All That Jazz

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_ (no kidding!) and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Mallory

* * *

><p>Mikaela glanced at her charging phone the next morning and then powered up her computer, logging into The Connection. Mallory had left last night but just as she had thought Mal had posted a new blog post this morning.<p>

**Music, Birthdays, and All That Jazz**

So yesterday was interesting. Yesterday morning I woke up to Life After You by Daughtry (my depressing song if you don't know already) as my alarm. Great job J and B...not! Then Kaela had left me a note saying to meet her at her boyfriends. DarkSide drove me over but when I went in the boyfriend's mother told me they had just went to Kaela and my's house. So I go outside only to see that DarkSide has left. The boyfriend's mother offers to drive me (which is terrifying) and I politely decline. I go outside and call Kaela who tells me she'll come pick me up on her scooter and we'll go to the lake to make up for the miscommunication. I sit there for twenty minutes before she arrives. We finally get to the lake only to find out that they had planned a surprise party for the two of us. Somehow they kept both of us out of the loop. Definitely the most fun I've had in a while

**JazzySide:** So am I forgiven for the song?

**BadGirl:** Yes. You didn't know any better

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Sorry angel but I couldn't stand to hear anymore Sugarland after the drive here

**BadGirl:** *snickers*. By the way all, tomorrow we'll have some new members from the island.

**AutobotKaela:** Can't believe you're actually awake already!

**BadGirl:** Fell asleep on the way to the rest stop we're currently at. Haven't left yet so I could post this

**AutobotKaela:** I bet HiddenStrength is still sleeping...

**HiddenStrength:** Am not!

**CamaroScout:** Four words; mother with baseball bat

**AutobotKaela:** ...

**BadGirl:** Some wake up call

**Silverpsycho:** Wimp!

**CamaroScout:** Obviously you haven't met Judy yet

**BulletProof:** Nope. He hasn't

**BadGirl:** I want a video of when it happens!

**Silverpsycho:** ...

**AutobotKaela:** I want a video too!

**HiddenStrength:** I'll try to make one for you guys if it ever happens

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** So am I forgiven for the music choice as well?

**BadGirl:** I guess so...

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Good because we need to get going so we don't freak out your Aunt by coming back late

**BadGirl:** ...The manipulations never end


	16. Accepted

Author's Note: As far as user names go **TechGoddess** is Maggie Madsen

* * *

><p><strong>Accepted<strong>

Oh My Gosh... I'm not sure I've been this excited sense Aunt A said I could go visit 'Kaela. I got my official acceptance letter from the Art Institute of Chicago. After this summer I'm going to Chicago! Oh _life is good_!

**AutobotKaela: **WooHoo! Awesome job BadGirl!

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Nice job but if you think you're leaving me behind you're crazy!

**BadGirl:** Wouldn't dream of it

**TechGoddess:** Congrats BadGirl!

**JazzySide: **Sweet! Nice job!

**HiddenStrength:** YaHoo! A big congrats from my side!

**CamaroScout:** Awesome!

**FearlessLeader:** Nice job and if we go to Chicago this fall we'll have to stop and see you

**BadGirl:** I'll hold you to that ;D

**DenMother:** Amazing work BadGirl! I daresay I'm as proud of you as if you were my own child

**Silverpsycho:** I'm assuming this is a good thing so nice work...

**BadGirl:** *snickers* It is a good thing Silver

**BulletProof:** I'm sure the others will be on soon but I'll tell you now before I go on patrol, Nice job!

**BadGirl:** Thanks all!


	17. Manipulative Slagger

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_, _I am Blueberry_, and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! As far as new characters **S&MInc**=Skids and Mudflap. **Original****ToughGirl**=Arcee. **BruteSquad**=Ironhide. I own nothing but Mallory

* * *

><p><strong>Maipulative Slagger<strong>

Otherwise known as seven things my bond mate does that drives me crazy.

1) pinging or poking me while I'm trying to get ready for college

2)Waking me up at four in the morning for no good reason

3) Change radio stations when I'm not paying attention

4) Dumping me on the side of the road when I flip the station back

5) Hacking my internet when he has his own

6)Being a controling glitch head

7) Running over the voice activated kitten

And his one redeeming quality is that he does actually care for me...in his own way.

**S&MInc:** Sickningly sweet! Ick girl

**OriginalToughGirl:** And I thought you were ok

**TechGoddess:** If they give you a hard time BadGirl I can block 'em for you

**BadGirl:** At least I have one ally

**AutobotKaela:** ToughGirl can't say anything. I've seen how she looks at Camaro

**OriginalToughGirl:**...

**BadGirl:** I noticed too. I think he's oblivious though

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Sure he is. The bug doesn't notice anything

**CamaroScout:** Why am I the bug?

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Because you're the youngest and most Decepticons could squish you like a bug

**Silverpsycho:** What am I then?

**BadGirl:** Slagging insane

**BruteSquad:** How did we even get from the first topic to this one?

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Because Camaro asked oh unkillable one

**JazzySide:** Why is he unkillable?

**BadGirl:** Think about it

**JazzySide:** K then. What am I

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Just Jazz. That's the only way to describe someone as insane as you

**JazzySide:**...

**Livewire:** *snickers* They got you pinned Jazz

**Silverpsycho:** No kidding!

**FearlessLeader:** Why are we even talking about this?

**BadGirl:** No idea... ask DarkSide

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** It's Camaro's fault this time! He asked

**FearlessLeader:** Ok then...

**BadGirl:** Thread closed!


	18. Leave The Pieces

**Leave The Pieces**

So for those of you who don't know the local school district held a county idol this month. The rules were simple; you signed up, paid a five dollar entrance fee, and sang your song acapella. I decided to do it for fun and sang Leave The Pieces by The Wreckers. I had like three days of practice tops and somehow made it into the final round which is this Friday. The problem; I have no idea what to sing now. I didn't even think I would make it this far. The surprises of life.

**AutobotKaela:** You looking for suggestions?

**BadGirl:** Yeah

**AutobotKaela:** Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. I've heard you sing it before and it's a good follow up.

**BadGirl:** I'm not sure...

**BadGirl:** I'll think about Sparks Fly. Any other suggestions all?

**HiddenStrength:** Rolling In The Deep by Adele. You did that for the talent show last year.

**BadGirl:** I'd almost forgotten about that.

**AutobotKaela:** How could you forget about that? You spent all summer getting ready for it.

**BadGirl:** A lot has happened since then...

**AutobotKaela:** True

**JazzySide:** Ya lost meh

**BadGirl:** Where at?

**JazzySide:** Rolling In The Deep

**AutobotKaela:** Seriously?

**DenMother:** Jazz tell me you're joking right.

**JazzySide:** Uh...no

**TechGoddess:** What rock have you been living under Jazz? Here's a link

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** And don't crank it up

**BadGirl:** Definitely. It can get pretty loud. Thread closed before we digress and ruin this perfect streak...


	19. Cowboy Casanova

**Cowboy Casanova**

So I ended up singing Cowboy Casanova, way too much fun! I placed third which isn't bad seeing the fact that I decided it a day before the finals.

**DarkSideOfTheLaw: **And for some reason you kept looking at me

**BadGirl:** Hmm, I wonder why

**AutobotKaela:** ROFL. (_He's a devil in disguise. A snake with blue eyes)_

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Very funny...not

**BadGirl:** I thought it was

**TechGoddess:** Seconded!

**DenMother:** Oh honey you had me cracking up and now the husband is reading over my shoulder

**BulletProof:** That song is almost too convenient.

**JazzySide:** She got you good DarkSide!

**BadGirl:** Oh yes, victory is sweet.

**S&MInc:** High five sistah!

**OriginalToughGirl:** Oh yeah! Nice job BadGirl.

**BadGirl:** Thanks all! I'm closing this thread now before DarkSide kills me though...


	20. Chicago

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_, _I am __Blueberry_, and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Mallory

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>

So the first day in Chicago was insane. Classes are great but this weekend I got lost after just taking a walk to the post office. Not that I have a great sense of direction anyway. Still I'm glad to be here thought I'm sure the neighbors all probably think I'm insane yelling at a police cruiser out of my window but so be it. He's driving me insane anyway.

**AutobotKaela:** That's just reinforcing what we already knew

**BadGirl:** Thanks ever so Kaela

**AutobotKaela:** You're welcome

**DenMother:** So how do you like Chicago?

**BadGirl:** Well enough once you get past the insanity

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** And the bad traffic

**BadGirl:** That too

**JazzySide:** It can't be that bad!

**Silverpsycho:** He's right. Traffic can't be that bad. Chicago isn't as big as some of the cities you've been to down here

**DenMother:** Oh honey. If you think the traffic we've got down here is bad then you haven't seen anything.

**BadGirl:** And you're living an incredibly sheltered life

**FearlessLeader:** From what I've heard I don't want to see what Chicago traffic is like

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** You don't. You and your trailer would never make it through here

**CamaroScout:** Yikes!

**BadGirl:** Yikes doesn't even begin to cover it. In fact I don't think anything would cover it during rush hour.

**BulletProof:** I flew in to Chicago once. It took me almost as long to get back in to the airport after my visit was over as the plane ride to my first layover

**DenMother:** Which is why I don't like living in the city either. You never did tell us what you were studying BadGirl

**BadGirl:** To be a forensic artist. Mostly my schedule is computer facial reconstructions and drawing faces but it keeps me busy.

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** And you have a class at eight tomorrow.

**BadGirl:** Right; forgot about that. Night All!


	21. The Day After TomorrowPreArranged Post

Author's Note: Thanks to _MissShelz_ (no kidding!) and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Mallory

* * *

><p><em><strong>Timed Update To Be Able To Be Viewed; <strong>__Tomorrow_

**The Day After Tomorrow**

I remember watching that moving and thinking it was one of the stupidest ones I had ever seen. Right now it seems to been an apt title. After all the day after tomorrow my world will be torn apart and 'Cade will be gone. I don't think there is any point in hiding names any more. After what will happen to Chicago there will be no more hiding. Now to the true point of this timed message.

First off I'm not sure if I'll even be alive the Day After Tomorrow. For all I know I'll be dead. What I do know is this. I see the future. I always have and I probably always will. I kept it hidden from everyone except my mother. Mom was the only one who ever knew what I could do and that's why she fought so hard against putting me on drugs for my "episodes". Mikaela, Sam, and Barricade are the only ones who know about this and 'Cade only knows because it's kind of hard to hide anything from him. Mikaela and Sam both know because it's what got them to trust me again. I also have some kind of affinity with wind but it isn't truly mine to control or even mine period. I've only been able to harness it once and that was amazing even to me.

Second I do know who will be dead the Day After Tomorrow. Barricade. He doesn't even know I'm typing this right now. He's actually being a gentleman and cleaning up the dishes from my supper right now so he won't ever see what I'm typing. In fact he won't ever see me again after tomorrow. We both knew what was going to happen. It was either him or Ironhide and he's seen through me what happens if Ironhide passes on. Sometimes he dies anyway. Sometimes Sam and Mikaela and all the Autobots die and he's being tried as a traitor. In every time Megatron kills Sentinel and destroys what we think of as the planet Earth. Barricade's death stops this. I don't understand how and I don't know why but it does. That's why we've made the decision that we did. And even if it ends up killing both of us we'll still stand by it.

Finally to all of you who will read this, which will be more than you expect. I can and will name all of you. For my human friends; my dearest sister Mikaela and her boyfriend Sam, Sarah Lennox, Maggie, and Glen who is newly added. For my friends who will fight for their lives and the lives of others tomorrow but are still human; Will Lennox and his friend Epps who is right, the Decepticons do always get the good stuff. And to my friends from Cybertron; Optimus Prime, Jazz, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Jolt, Skids and Mudflap, Arcee, and Ironhide. I quote to you Dr. Seuss, also known as Theodore Geisel, because though he wrote children's books full of nonsense he was wiser than anyone expected. _"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened."_

Best Wishes and May the Road Lead You Ever On,

Mallory Nicole Banes


	22. The Mysteries of Life

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_, _shadowhaseo_, _MissShelz_, _Sharta_, and _I_ _am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Mallory and Sarah.** DeadlyRain**=Epps and **Su****garRush**= Glen

* * *

><p><strong>The Mysteries of This World<strong>

Some of the strangest things in the known universe happen here on Earth as proven by the last couple days. In that short time span I have destroyed the most feared Decepticon in the universe, lost my connection with the wind, regained my bond with 'Cade, and helped in the destroying of parts of Chicago. Not bad for a couple days work! Now I also have a new mystery. Sarah Heartland who helped me after I destroyed Megatron is not really Sarah Heartland. Now I need to find out who Hayley Parking AKA Sarah Heartland really is and why she's hiding from someone.

**AutobotKaela:** Sounds like a mystery that requires government help

**TechGoddess:** Glen and I will look up for the name and let you know what we find, right Glen?

**SugarRush:** Huh?

**TechGoddess:** I'll explain later

**DenMother:** I think Will and Epps can also pull some strings to find the name for you

**BulletProof:** Yes ma'am

**DeadlyRain:** What he said

**BadGirl:** Thanks all!

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** By the way nice eulogy

**BadGirl:** No need to be sarcastic

**JazzySide:** It's over the internet. How would you even know he's being sarcastic?

**BadGirl:** He's three feet away and smirking

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** Dang right I am

**BadGirl:** I am very tempted to firewall your aft from this chatroom

**Silverpsycho:** Better him than me

**AutobotKaela:** You do know if 'Cade goes you're next

**Silverpsycho:** Can't a guy catch a break here?

**AutobotKaela:** No!

**BadGirl:** Of course not!

**BruteSquad:** This is going nowhere

**BadGirl:** It is too going somewhere

**FearlessLeader:** No it isn't

**BadGirl:** Nowhere productive maybe but it sure as heck is going somewhere.

**S&MInc**: BURN!

**OriginalToughGirl:** As much as I hate to agree with the minor twins they're right for once in their lives

**CamaroScout:** You shouldn't have said that... They'll let it get to their heads

**Livewire:** Too late now

**HiddenStrength:** You know I was gonna say something important but the only thing I can think to say is GOOD GRIEF!

**BadGirl:** Have ta agree with ya there. Thread closed for randomness and mass insanity!


	23. Finality

Author's Note: And now the first chapter of the Connection as pertaining to the new story! Thanks to _MissShelz_, _airbender tori b_, _Riptide2_ (yup. Livewire is Jolt), and ****_I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Mallory

* * *

><p><strong>Finality<strong>

I've just today received confirmation of how fragile life really is. Her name was Alexis Cartwright and she never got to meet her parents. She was abducted from the hospital twenty-four hours after she was born and never seen again until now, fifteen years later. The note in her pocket, from what we can decipher, shows that she preferred to be called Lexi. And last night she probably saved our lives. Now she's dead and being buried in the soldier's graveyard for the soldiers that have no families left. I didn't want to believe my visions but this is undeniable. Lexi is dead and it's all because of a mystery I had to unearth. Now all of us are probably in danger from whoever or whatever killed Lexi.

**AutobotKaela:** We've been in danger before; this is no big deal.

**HiddenStrength:** No kidding! We've been in _plenty_ of trouble before

**BadGirl:** Not like this before. Did you guys even see what she looked like?

**HiddenStrength:** I did. Now please avoid raining on my parade.

**BadGirl:** Ever so sorry.

**DarkSideOfTheLaw:** I can hear the sarcasm from here.

**HiddenStrength:** Well _DUH_

**AutobotKaela:** Okay, temporary truce! We do not need this right now!

**DenMother:** How bad was Lexi?

**AttitudeAdjustment:** Barely recognizable. It looked like the doing of a wild animal.

**BulletProof:** Like the coyotes to sometimes lurk behind the barn at night had killed her and tore into her.

**TechGoddess:** Nasty!

**OriginalToughGirl:** Oh man up!

**TechGoddess:** Uh, no thank you. I like being a woman.

**OriginalToughGirl:** Then grow up!

**BadGirl:** Hey Kaela are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**AutobotKaela:** About the coyote thing?

**BadGirl:** Uh-huh

**AutobotKaela:** Yes.

**BadGirl: **Then you and I need to talk. Now. This thread is closed.


End file.
